1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to latch systems, and more particularly an improved latch system for securing together two portions of an enclosure. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a latch system for securing together two portions of a kennel for transportation of animals.
2. Background Information
A long-standing practice exists for housing animals in kennels. In particular, portable kennels have been used to transport animals over various distances. For example, portable kennels are used to secure animals for transportation from one location to another on commercial carriers such as airplanes, ships, and buses. Furthermore, these kennels are used to transport animals over shorter distances, such as from a home to a veterinary clinic. These portable kennels may also be used for securing an animal indoors for a short period of time.
Portable kennels generally comprise a housing unit or hull having an opening therein, and a door in the opening to secure an animal in the kennel. In many cases, the kennel housing or hull is in two parts: an upper portion and a lower portion. When the kennel is disassembled, the upper and lower portions may be nested together, thus reducing the amount of space occupied by the kennel for storage purposes. In these types of kennels, a latch or other means must be provided to secure together the upper and lower halves. The latch must be relatively simple to use to facilitate assembly and disassembly of the kennel. Further, the latch should possess sufficient physical strength to hold the two halves of the kennel together and to bear the weight of the animal inside the kennel while the kennel is being transported. The latch should also be capable of being secured against opening to prevent unauthorized disassembly of the kennel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,855 and 2,301,078 disclose window latches that employ a rotatable member to engage a cam or lug on another portion of the window assembly to secure together two portions of the window assembly. Neither of these references discloses or suggests provision of a means for locking the latch to prevent unauthorized opening of the latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,332 discloses a window latch assembly for casement windows that cannot be released by unauthorized persons. However, the latch assembly disclosed is not suitable for securing together two portions of a kennel because it is adapted only to secure a casement window against swinging open.
A need exists, therefore, for a latch having utility in securing together two portions of an enclosure that is capable of being locked to prevent unauthorized opening or disassembly thereof.